Existe el amor perfecto?
by Tamy DC
Summary: Senpai y Morinaga continúan su vida juntos, se acerca un evento académico y muchas cosas le sucederán a esta adorable parejita... ¿de que manera cambiarán estos sucesos la relación que hasta ahora habían tenido?, ¿ Será para bien o para mal?, aquí pueden descubrirlo...
1. Chapter 1

Era un nuevo día, un día lleno de aventuras y extrañas vivencias para dos apuestos hombres; el mayor, de largos y finos cabellos plateados, y su asistente, por así decirlo, de hermoso cabello en un tono negro pero ligeramente azul.

Como era de esperarse, día a día ambos se encontraban realmente ocupados, ciertamente su vida era rutinaria, lo cual era del agrado de uno de ellos, el mayor y más serio, sin embargo, las extravagancias que aquel otro solía hacer rompían la paz de la que solía disfrutar en raras ocasiones.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que comenzaron a "compartir" apartamento, como senpai lo llamaba, para Morinaga era una inmensa alegría poder estar con su amado cada día y su estado de ánimo era tan perceptible que todos sus amigos de la facultad podían notarlo y se contagiaban con su felicidad, ni siquiera los profesores podían escapar del efecto de la tan poderosa aura que cargaba consigo. A pesar de eso, su inusual personalidad siempre era constante, en otras palabras, ligeramente bipolar.

Últimamente había estado con senpai trabajando día y noche, esta vez planeaba que fuera igual pero no contaba con que lo sacaran del laboratorio temporalmente, todo porque había sentido un ligero mareo debido a la falta de descanso, en verdad creía que era una exageración, pero que se le iba a hacer... tenía que regresar solo...

En el mundo había dos personas cercanas a él y en los cuales sus emociones no surgían tanta conmoción; una de ellas su amado, que se sentía ligeramente irritado al verlo tan feliz mientras él se sentía bajo amenaza constante cuando lo tenía cerca en otro lugar que no fuera la universidad (si como no... XD), la otra de ellas, también conocida era nada más y nada menos que cierto bartender ya acostumbrado a hacer compañía a su querido "Angel-kun" cada vez que este llegaba por algo de tomar.

Ese día Hiroto estaba muy concentrado ordenando las botellas de distintos vinos y alcoholes, algo que lo hacía relajarse, cuando de la nada la figura de un chico sumamente triste llegó por la puerta de entrada, este se acercó caminando lentamente y se sentó, después colocó sus codos en la barra para posteriormente sostener su rostro con las manos; Hiroto-kun ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaba, con este chico casi siempre era el mismo problema, ese problema era algo así como un demonio andante, su nombre: Tatsumi Souichi, descripción: sujeto de sexo masculino con un carácter bastante mmm... explosivo, quien tenía el horror cof cof... el honor de ser la persona de mayor afecto de Morinaga-san; él, un enemigo declarado de la homosexualidad vaya ironías de la vida no?... bueno, aquí comenzaban otra vez las quejas y con ellas todas las frustraciones que el peliazul llevaba al bar cada vez que su ajetreada vida se lo permitía.

Todavía era temprano, sin embargo, el lugar ya había abierto, unos cuantos clientes habían llegado y estaban sentados más al fondo mientras conversaban animadamente, aun sabiendo que sólo había llegado para desahogarse Hiroto lo recibió con alegría.

-Mi querido Angel-kun! cuanto me alegra verte, pero dime ¿que te trae al bar a esta hora? Si tu acostumbras llegar más tarde.

Y así comenzó... Un rio de lágrimas corrió por el piso del lugar mientras un lastimoso grito salía de la garganta de Tetsuhiro Morinaga...

-Ahhhh... Es suficiente, me rindo, no sé qué puedo hacer para que senpai me demuestre al menos un poco de amor- decía el peliazul mientas sujetaba su cabello con ambas manos y miraba al techo haciendo una especie de súplica- cada día siento que la distancia entre nosotros se va haciendo más grande a pesar de que vivimos juntos, simplemente no lo comprendo!.

No necesitaba escuchar más, ese era el mayor problema que atormentaba a su querido amigo... en fin... lo único que podía intentar era tranquilizarlo, o cuando menos, hacerle ver algunas cosas... con estos pensamientos, Hiroto-kun dio seguimiento a la conversación que apenas iniciaba...

-Calmate Angel-kun, después de todo, y por lo que me has dicho, ese Tatsumi-san es una persona muy reservada y seria, quizá no deberías exigirle tanto, no crees que es bastante ya con que te deje estar a su lado y compartir su cama de vez en cuando?.

Ante esto Morinaga-san, con un leve sonrojo por el comentario de su amigo se levanto de golpe de su asiento, con voz enérgica y una mirada seria y determinante dijo...

-No Hiroto-kun!, no creo que sea suficiente... Se que para senpai es difícil aceptar algo así pero yo estoy dando lo mejor de mi para facilitarselo además...- y ante esto su tono de voz fue decayendo lentamente y regresó a la postura que había tenido antes de perder ligeramente su autocontrol- además he sido muy paciente con él... Y tu sabes eso mejor que nadie, no es así?

Ante la respuesta que le dio Morinaga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que guardar silencio mientras reflexionaba con seriedad tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para decir lo que pensaba...

-Está bien Angel-kun, comprendo tu punto de vista pero... No puedes pedirle flores y cosecha a la arena del desierto - ante tal respuesta Morinaga mostró cara de perplejidad quizá porque no entendió lo que Hiroto trataba de decir con esa frase rara que en la vida había llegado a escuchar, al ver su cara incertidumbre y curiosidad el bartender trató de explicarse mejor- lo que trato de decirte es que es inútil buscar cosas donde no las hay...

Ante esta explicación Morinaga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrar en estado de shock, procesando poco a poco la información que acababa de recibir, posteriormente su cara mostró pánico al darse plena cuenta del significado de las palabras antes pronunciadas por su amigo que resonaban claramente dentro de cu cabeza y una ola de malestar recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de replicar a las palabras de su querido amigo cuando este decidió tomar la palabra...

- Antes de que te pongas histérico e intentes algo extraño como suicidarte con las botanas del bar dejame terminar...- ante esto el peliazul miró de forma fugaz pero también penetrante las botanas de la barra (de verdad estaba pensando suicidarse con los refrigerios del bar?)- bien decía que no busques cosas donde no las hay... o por lo menos aún no están del todo establecidas... escucha, no debes perder las esperanzas, tu mismo lo has dicho no... Has esperado bastantes años como para abandonar todo de la noche a la mañana por un ataque de mmm... como llamarlo?... depresión?... bueno sólo no te rindas, yo sé que tu encontrarás la forma de hacer que ese tirano te corresponda de una manera apropiada... y si no puedes lo único que tienes que hacer es traerlo al bar y yo hablaré personalmente con él... - al decir las últimas palabras su cuerpo despedía cierta aura asesina que hasta los clientes que se encontraban al fondo pudieron percibir, esto puso sumamente nervioso a Morinaga-san, quien no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho en la reacción de Hiroto porque era hora de volver a casa porque debía preparar la cena, pero estaba muy agradecido por la forma en la que su mejor amigo se preocupaba por él. No había tomado nada, pero eso no era importante, de todos modos no gustaba mucho de tomar alcohol así que decidió despedirse.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Hiroto-kun, de veras creo que eres la persona que más se ha preocupado por mí, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio... bueno, creo que es hora de irme, tienes razón no me rendiré, voy a esforzarme más y algún día senpai será incapaz de vivir sin mí- dijo en voz alta con un brillo de seguridad en su mirada mientras se levantaba de su lugar y golpeaba la barra con su palma demostrando gran determinación, los pocos clientes del bar se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron su entusiasmo, incluso Hiroto sintió que su pequeño Ángel había madurado un poco más gracias a sus sabios consejos, lo cual lo hacía sentir orgulloso...

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti, tu puedes hacerlo...- el peliazul ya estaba saliendo del bar, no obstante, pudo escuchar todo lo que su amigo decía, ya en la entrada agitó su mano en señal de despedida, su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa de ilusión y esperanza, tenía nuevas energías para luchar...

En otro lugar de la ciudad, específicamente en un laboratorio de universidad se encontraba cierto hombre de hermosos ojos miel trabajando arduamente en unos experimentos bastante complejos que debía presentar en una convención muy importante, era acerca de un nuevo producto capaz de estimular el crecimiento de diversas plantas pero sin alterar su composición genética, además de ser un pesticida natural y por consiguiente totalmente orgánico... Tatsumi Souichi se encontraba muy emocionado por esta nueva sustancia ya que había invertido gran parte de su tiempo en las investigaciones y la creación del producto que vino después, sin embargo no podía quejarse pues trabajar en la universidad era algo que disfrutaba mucho, él era del tipo de personas que la gente suele llamar mmm... ermitaño por naturaleza( en otras palabras... antisocial XD) así que apreciaba mucho la soledad que tenía en contadas ocasiones, de hecho no podía mencionar el nombre de alguna persona que no formara parte de su familia con la que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo... claro esta que eso era antes de conocer a cierta personita que lo ponía de mal humor de vez en cuando pero con la que podía contar y tenía casi total confianza.

Bueno no era hora de pensar en él, sino en todo lo que aun necesitaba preparar para el día en el que se presentaría la muestra y los avances del proyecto que tenía en manos y como la convención estaba apenas a dos semanas de llevarse a cabo, disponía justo del tiempo suficiente. Había decidido que por hoy era hora de ir a casa, estaba consciente de que debía descansar apropiadamente ya que había hecho bastantes avances últimamente.

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento, un chico bastante enamorado se esmeraba en preparar una grandiosa cena, no podía esperar a que su compañero de casa y "dulce" amado llegara y lo acompañara en la mesa. Había decidido preparar un poco de sopa de miso, a senpai le encantaba este platillo a pesar de que era algo muy sencillo, de todos modos Morinaga planeaba sorprenderlo.

Estaba perdido en tales pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del sonido que hacía la puerta principal al abrirse, debía preparar también un poco de té.

-Tal vez sería mejor un poco de café...- fue lo que paso por su mente antes de cerrar los ojos por breves instantes y soltar un pequeño suspiro...

Eso se disponía a hacer cuando volteo en dirección a la alacena y dio un pequeño brinco acompañado de una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver a senpai parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo en la boca, al verlo, Morinaga se quedó embelesado por aquella imagen que se mostraba ante él, de verdad amaba el aura un poco arrogante de senpai, pero sobretodo, amaba también la forma en la que podía llegar a ser amable y tierno, incluso un poco infantil, facetas que quizá solo él tenía el privilegio de ver...

-Bienvenido senpai-dijo el peliazul...

-Estoy en casa- fue la simple respuesta de senpai...

Mientras Morinaga tenía esa cara de ensoñación, Tatsumi-san dio un resoplido y rodó los ojos denotando impaciencia, inclusive un poco de fastidio, sin embargo, pronto también se perdió en las ideas que hasta hace poco rondaban por su cabeza y de la nada empezó a pensar en lo que le había sucedido durante el trayecto de la universidad al departamento y antes de que este comenzara...

FLASHBACK

Aún estaba guardando sus instrumentos de trabajo cuando el sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, el profesor de la facultad entró sin tocar la puerta...

-Ohhh... Tatsumi-kun, me alegra haber podido alcanzarte antes de haber ido a casa... - senpai espero unos segundos a que terminara de hablar, se había saltado el almuerzo para terminar a tiempo según su plan, ahora moría de hambre y quería llegar a cenar pronto, aunque tal vez podría comprar algo en el camino... no, no le agradaba mucho la comida rápida así que no... -bueno solo quería mostrarte la convocatoria para la convención, lamento traértela hasta ahora pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado... por favor léela con atención, estoy seguro que te interesará lo que dice... -decía esto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-bueno, me tengo que ir, eso era todo... nos vemos la semana que viene Tatsumi-kun...- al decir esto, salió del laboratorio con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

Senpai aun procesaba la manera tan repentina en la que se había aparecido el profesor, todo lo que había dicho, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, apenas tuvo reflejos para sostener sostener la hoja tamaño oficio que le había extendido, pero eso no le preocupaba, ahora estaba más intrigado por saber lo que decía la convocatoria que lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que comenzó a leer...

La cara de senpai pasó de la duda al asombro y luego fue cubierto por un sentimiento de algo así como alegría moderada y orgullo premeditado, bueno resulta que la convención en la que participaba había dado una giro inesperado y se había convertido en una especie de concurso, eso era algo que senpai no esperaba, sin embargo al seguir leyendo se encontró con la lista de los premios a los lugares más destacados...

Claro que la alegría era porque estaba totalmente seguro de que su proyecto iba a ser probablemente el mejor de toda la convención o al menos de su área.

Para el quinto lugar había un monto de diez mil dólares, el cuarto lugar se llevaría veinte mil dólares, el tercero treinta mil, el segundo cuarenta mil y el primer premio se llevaría cincuenta mil dólares, además de la publicación de un artículo en una revista de renombre a los primeros diez lugares, lo cual era muy beneficioso para la carrera de cualquier científico o investigador y un viaje para el autor del proyecto y el colega que había dado su apoyo, cada uno a diferentes lugares exóticos del mundo, los cuales serían anunciados durante la ceremonia de cierre y premiación que se llevaría a cabo tres días después de la inauguración.

Analizar y calificar proyectos durante tres días seguidos debía ser algo agotador, eso era lo que pensaba senpai, él no se podía imaginar haciendo eso ni siquiera durante un sólo día... definitivamente su verdadera vocación era la investigación. Además, él no entendía la razón por la cual se regalaban viajes a los científicos ganadores, claro que la mayoría estaría feliz al saber que tendría un descanso durante algunos días y por si fuera poco todo pagado por las instituciones que habían planeado todo el proyecto con fines recreativos, pues para senpai era más una pérdida de tiempo, en fin, nada se podía hacer con eso, salvo no pensar más y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar...

En fin, lo importante ahora era llegar a casa, ya era tarde así que debía apresurarse...

Ahora tenía a Morinaga en frente, como iba a decirle lo que había en esa convocatoria? Y más importante aún... como lo iba a tomar el propio Morinaga... no, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción del peliazul... conociendolo, de seguro pensaría que le estaba haciendo una invitación poco decorosa, claro que podía estar siendo un poco paranoico pero nunca sabía que esperar de Morinaga... Sólo el hecho de imaginar lo que podía hacerle en ese momento era ya bastante aterrador, no tenía la obligación de hacerselo saber o sí?, después de todo, aunque él no se lo dijera, se enteraría en la universidad, o en el peor de los casos, el día de la premiación.

Claro que eso era lo que quería hacer, sin embargo, quizá era mejor dejar la hoja que le había dado el profesor en la sala durante la noche, después de que se fueran a dormir... pero, y si a Morinaga se le ocurría levantarse a media noche por un vaso de agua o algo asi... era seguro que retorcería todo y trataría de hacer cosas indecentes con su cuerpo de todos modos... ahh... porque un asunto tan trivial tenía que parecer tan complicado?!...

Mientras la cara de senpai mostraba distintos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo, Morinaga-san se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza para estar así?, seguramente no era nada, después de todo, no quería admitirlo, pero el amor de su vida era un poco histérico a veces... mmm... bueno casi siempre...

Senpai tomó su lugar en la mesa mientras Morinaga comenzó a servir los platos, su té y café para su compañero...

Que cara pondría senpai si escuchara a alguien decirle histérico o bipolar?... seguro sólo lo confirmaría con un buen golpe...

A Morinaga le dieron ganas de reír mientras se imaginaba a senpai haciendo una de esas escenas claro con cualquier persona que no fuera él, a la vez sintió celos de quien pudiera ver a su amado comportándose de manera tan linda... no, esa cara de senpai era sólo para el... ok, quizá también para su familia pero ellos no contaban...

Tan pronto como terminó de servir se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, estaba seguro que con la llegada del amanecer tendrían un día muy agitado desde primera hora...


	2. Chapter 2

_Pues este fanfic es de Koisuru Boukun, los personajes no son de mi autoría y si alguien desea un lugar en especial para el viaje pueden hacérmelo saber, acepto sugerencias pero no garantizo nada…_

_Aquí el capítulo 2…_

Durante la cena todo transcurrió tal y como normalmente era, se sentaron a la mesa y hablaron de temas sin importancia, la  
>universidad, el día de Morinaga y su visita al bar... omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro está, entonces al peliazul le vino una duda a<br>la mente... y aquí iba, la pregunta que senpai esperaba no tener que responder...

-Senpai...- dijo inocentemente Morinaga- has tenido alguna noticia a cerca de la presentación de proyectos?- Tatsumi-san casi muere ahogado al escucharlo.

El peliazul se puso de pie muy exaltado, levanto a senpai de su propia silla y comenzó a darle ligeros golpes en la espalda, la cara del platinado se tornaba roja y sin color después... qué problema podía causar un poco de café y el momento equivocado para hacer una pregunta... claro que Morinaga no era consciente de esto.

Cuando el "peligro de muerte" había pasado ambos retomaron su lugar en la mesa, el peliazul dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios...

-Senpai, que susto me diste, el sólo pensar que pudieses morir y dejarme solo por una cosa tan tonta como ahogarte mientras cenabas...- no pudo continuar porque enseguida fue interrumpido por la casi siempre seria o malhumorada voz de senpai diciendo:

-No digas estupideces, como si pudiera permitir que algo como eso pasara-

-Gracias senpai, yo sabía que no me dejaría solo nunca- expresó mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de amor y acariciaba su mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa, ante el contacto el ojimiel sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y su rostro se puso rojo.

Eso no era lo que quería decir, senpai se refería a lo de morir ahogado, pero Morinaga lo había interpretado mal y para su beneficio como era costumbre, es por eso que trataba de cuidar lo que decía sin embargo, él mismo reconocía que era impulsivo por naturaleza, sus acciones pasadas se lo demostraban con creces, el solo hecho de haber buscado al homo baka peliazul para impedir que lo dejara durante dos ocasiones era bastante difícil de creer siendo solo amigos, claro que él era especial... pero... en qué forma era especial?, nunca había querido pensar en ello seriamente, Morinaga se lo había preguntado en alguna ocasión?, creo que no, y si sí, cual había sido su respuesta?...

-Yo...- "no me refería a eso" no terminó la frase que había comenzado, la penetrante mirada de su compañero, esa cara tierna y llena de ilusión le impedía hacerlo, miró su taza de café y contemplo por unos segundos el vapor que esta despedía, el aroma era sin duda alguna delicioso, ese café había sido hecho por el ojiverde, por un segundo se preguntó por qué el instantáneo que tomaba en la universidad e incluso el que el mismo se preparaba sabían tan diferente... la voz de Morinaga interrumpió sus pensamientos...

-Senpai... sobre el proyecto que vamos a presentar- al principio quería preguntar si le sucedía algo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que respondería algo como "no es nada", así que era mejor continuar con la conversación que habían dejado de lado- ha sabido algo?-dijo con curiosidad...

-Pues...- bien, si se iba a enterar de todos modos le pareció que lo mejor era decírselo de una vez, tal vez así su emoción iba a ir disminuyendo con el paso de los días, pues al menos le parecía mejor que enloqueciera de felicidad en casa donde podía calmarlo con un buen golpe, este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír internamente, a que se mostrara eufórico y hasta empalagoso en la universidad en frente de todos en el momento en el que se enterara, si, así era mejor.

Ya estaban prontos a terminar la cena así que senpai se levantó si decir una palabra para buscar la nota en su bolsa, en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba regresó a la mesa, tomo asiento y le entregó la hoja al peliazul mientras tomaba su café a la vez que miraba disimuladamente su reacción...

El rostro del peliazul mostraba seriedad mientras sus ojos se movían con rapidez siguiendo las líneas escritas en la hoja, cuando llegó a la parte en la que se mencionaban los premios leyó cuidadosamente y en su mente se quedó grabada la palabra compañero, sin duda era una hazaña del destino que se mostraba a su favor, tal vez era la suerte la que estaba de su lado...

Trató de contener su alegría hasta donde su carácter se lo permitió, después de todo, no era seguro que ganaran alguno de los premios todavía, aunque estaba seguro de que su proyecto era prácticamente el mejor al menos en la universidad.

Morinaga sonrió, agradeció por la comida, pues ya había terminado, se levantó de su lugar y miró a Tatsumi-san, quien al saberse  
>observado volteo el rostro hacia la mesa y sin saber por qué, este comenzó a teñirse con un ligero rubor, esta reacción tan inocente produjo una sensación ternura en el ojiverde, soltó una ligera risa y mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba su amado dijo...<p>

-Estoy muy feliz, gracias senpai, es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme hoy...- el ojimiel permaneció sentado todo el tiempo, no sabía cómo responder a las palabras de agradecimiento del peliazul, después de todo él no había hecho nada, él no había decidido las condiciones de la premiación, todo aquello era asunto de los patrocinadores del concurso.

Dejó de lado aquellas cavilaciones al sentir que algo presionaba ligeramente sus brazos y su pecho, eran sin duda los brazos del ojiverde, estaba seguro que podría reconocerlos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar por la sensación que le producían sin siquiera haber visto la cara de la persona a la que pertenecían, hasta ahora no se había percatado de la cercanía de Morinaga, luego una presión en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, lo estaba besando... la mente de Tatsumi-san se quedó en blanco, su rostro enrojeció aún más y su cuerpo se tensó, por otra parte Morinaga, al ver que su senpai no mostraba mayor resistencia decidió profundizar aquella caricia, con su mano izquierda giró el rostro del ojimiel, ese rostro tan adorable y sonrojado, ahhh..., a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios había podido pasar cinco años con él sin siquiera poder abrazarlo, sin duda había sido un largo largo tiempo, quizá sonaba muy egoísta pero no podía evitar en pensar en todo lo que pudo haber sido en esos años y que nunca pasó, pensando esto se dejó llevar por la sensación que los suaves y cálidos labios de su amor le producían, sin duda eran la mayor delicia que alguna vez soñó tener, esos labios y todo el cuerpo de su amado, incluso su forma de ser, amaba todo de él y no lo  
>cambiaría por nada...<p>

La mente de Morinaga estaba muy ocupada, por otro lado, Tatsumi no sabía qué hacer, últimamente sus reflejos se paralizaban cada vez más frente a él, era como si su inconsciente manejara su cuerpo y evitara golpear su violador de espacio personal, de pronto sintió la lengua de Morinaga sobre sus labios, los cuales se abrieron  
>instintivamente dando paso a las caricias entre ambos, sin duda su compañero era un gran besador, bueno, al menos besaba mejor que cualquier otra persona que lo había hecho antes, tampoco habían sido muchas pero...<p>

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al sentir una mano introduciéndose en su camisa, acercándose a una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, la caricia le provocó un escalofrío que se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos, empezaba a sentir calor... Era momento de detenerse, pero la posición en la que estaba no le permitía hacer mucho, estar sentado en una silla y dando la espalda a Morinaga, un ligero gemido salió de su garganta en cuanto sintió la húmeda lengua pasearse a  
>través de su hombro...<p>

- Nghhh...- El solo hecho de que esos sonidos tan... raros salieran de su boca era tan vergonzoso, esos sonidos que hacían a Morinaga enloquecer de deseo... Tan pronto como le fue posible, trató de tomar las manos de su agresor, pero algo le salió mal y en lugar de atrapar fue atrapado, el peliazul lo había tomado de las muñecas al tiempo que cambiaba de sitio para quedar frente a frente con su senpai... en ese momento el ojiverde se puso de cunclillas frente al ojimiel, su rostro fue hermosamente adornado por una sonrisa pícara, entonces atrajo las manos de su amado y besó las palmas de estas, posteriormente se puso de pie y obligó a su compañero a hacer lo mismo jalando ligeramente sus muñecas hacia arriba...

- OI MORINAGA! QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! - no pudo resistir más que jugaran con él, sobre todo en esa posición, quizá era tonto pero tomado de las manos y sin poder moverse se sentía como una simple marioneta a la cual se le puede manipular y tratar como se desee, estaba acalorado por apenas unas cuantas caricias, sin embargo también estaba bastante molesto, y al mismo tiempo estaba un poco ansioso sin saber por qué...

El peliazul no se intimidó ni un poco con los gritos de Tatsumi-san, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ellos, es más, si senpai no gritara de esa manera cada vez que lo llevaba a ese tipo de situaciones se sentiría extraño como cuando ves una pintura siempre en un lugar y de repente no la vez más, una especie de vacío, no tan grande pero si significativo...

- Detente IDIOTA! mañana tenemos clase así que suéltame YAAA!- advertencias sin efecto... eso eran las palabras apenas pronunciadas para Morinaga... no quería detenerse, había estado conteniéndose bastante precisamente porque habían tenido bastante trabajo las últimas tres semanas pero él también era humano como cualquier otro y había llegado a su límite, de verdad quería tener a su amado en su cama esa noche así que opto por forzar un poco más la situación, y en caso de no lograrlo trataría de llegar a un trato con él, algo como hacerlo por lo menos una vez, estaba seguro de que les haría bien a ambos, ya que aunque estuvieran un poco cansados al día siguiente de esa manera podían liberar un poco de la tensión que habían cargado últimamente, después de todo que mejor cosa puede haber que estar con tu pareja y más aún en una situación como esta... un viaje con destino desconocido, era como un sueño, una especie de luna de miel además de todo lo que vendría con ello, las puertas que se habrían al ver el artículo publicado, las cosas pintaban realmente bien... Se encontraba perdido en tales pensamientos que no se había percatado de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que sintió una ligera molestia en uno de sus pies, su amado había aprovechado su distracción para atacar, si, lo estaba pisando... la escena era realmente graciosa, senpai estaba muy entretenido en su labor, mirando hacía abajo tratando de provocar el suficiente dolor para ser liberado aun con la cara sonrojada, su rostro mostrando concentración y un poco de nerviosismo, de pronto sintió la mirada penetrante del ojiverde y  
>giro su rostro para verle a los ojos con aire desafiante...<p>

- Que demonios miras! TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTA...- sus labios fueron acallados con los del propio Morinaga quien comenzó a caminar lentamente con la intención de salir de la cocina hacia una de las recamaras...


	3. Chapter 3

El despertador comenzó a sonar sacando a los dos cuerpos, inmóviles sobre la cama, de su profundo sueño, el primero en despertar fue Morinaga quien sintió cierta irritación hacia el molesto objeto que anunciaba la hora de iniciar la rutina diaria mientras deslizaba lentamente y con movimientos aun torpes debido al estado de somnolencia característico de cada mañana una de sus manos para apagar el despertador que se encontraba sobre la cómoda dejando ver parte de su varonil pecho al descubierto pues al parecer no tenía la camisa de la pijama puesta. Eran a penas las cinco de la mañana, estaba bastante cansado, la vida tan dinámica que había llevado desde hacía un tiempo causaba ciertos estragos en su cuerpo y pensar que ni siquiera estaba fuera de forma ni nada por el estilo aunque él mismo era consciente de que últimamente había descuidado su salud, era hora de levantarse y debía apresurarse pues tenían que estar en la Universidad a las ocho de la mañana y muchas cosas por hacer lo estaban esperando fuera de la habitación... 

En esto pensaba, aun recostado en la cama, mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas a la vez que dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo, de pronto el otro cuerpo había comenzado a moverse, la posición en la que senpai se encontraba era bastante linda, le daba la espalda al peliazul que se encontraba recostado boca arriba, tenía una de las almohadas entre sus brazos, era la misma posición de un niño pequeño que abraza a su oso de peluche o a su querida manta, realmente adorable... 

El ojiverde se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia su amado para poder apreciar mejor su cuerpo aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos, la piel tersa y blanca que apenas sobresalía de entre las sabanas, aquel fino y sedoso cabello que, estaba seguro, nunca se cansaría de sentir, atravesar aquellas finas hebras le producía un gran placer pero más que nada felicidad porque sabía que para senpai era muy especial ya que no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, salvo Kanako-chan cuando se lo cortaba y él que lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones... 

Unos minutos más tarde el peliazul se encontraba ya en la ducha, el agua que caía de la regadera lo hacía sentir muy relajado, toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo se había esfumado como por arte de magia, es increíble como el solo hecho de dormir al lado de la persona que amas te permite pasar las noches más tranquilas que jamás alguien podría imaginar, se preparaba ya para comenzar con algunas labores del hogar, primero, ya que tenía tiempo podía limpiar un poco la casa, después, tal vez lavar un poco de ropa, preparar el desayuno, poner la mesa, lavar los platos y finalmente ir a la universidad... 

Era un poco pesado pero lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo, siempre le había gustado hacer la limpieza porque era una actividad que hacía en familia cuando era pequeño pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se perdió esa costumbre en su casa y después con los problemas que tuvo... bueno, ahora vivía con alguien más y quería que esa persona disfrutara la convivencia que tenían y que sintiera ese calor de hogar que probablemente había cuando vivía en casa de Matsuda-san así que se esforzaba al doble... 

Al salir de la ducha llevaba puesta únicamente una toalla en la cintura, su dorso blanco y delicado, aunque no tanto como el de Tatsumi-san, se encontraba plenamente expuesto, allí se encontró cara a cara con senpai que ya estaba despierto sentado en la cama y restregándose los ojos con ambas manos, Morinaga se quedó parado junto a la puerta que daba a la recamara, su recamara por cierto, la noche anterior se habían quedado en esta por ser la que se encontraba más cerca de la cocina... 

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba con precisión lo que había acontecido la noche anterior y sentía la fuerte necesidad de saberlo, sin embargo tal vez, no definitivamente no, no era buena idea preguntarle a senpai lo que había pasado porque imaginaba la manera en la que iba a reaccionar este ante una pregunta como esa, pero no encontraba otra manera de saberlo salvo que lo recordara en algún momento del día, cosa muy poco probable, pero... quizá con la expresión que tuviera senpai en la cara podría darse una idea, si eso iba a hacer primero que nada... Así que se armó de valor, caminó tranquilamente hasta la cama y se sentó junto al ojimiel que había escuchado los movimientos de Morinaga pero no los había visto ya que tenía la mirada fija en el piso, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas aunque Morinaga no lo notara... 

Hubo un corto lapso de tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el ojimiel decidió romper el silencio, entonces se puso de pie y dijo 

-iré a tomar un baño- y sin más se levantó... 

Por supuesto que Morinaga estaba confundido, esta no era la reacción usual, cada vez que "eso" pasaba terminaba con al menos un golpe en el cuerpo que aunque fuera leve le provocaba dolor, pero esta vez no había sido así... se preguntaba por qué, que podía haber pasado la noche anterior?... Nada tal vez... Bueno, era hora de limpiar y preparar el desayuno, podría pensar con más calma después de terminar... 

Mientras tanto senpai se encontraba en el baño de la habitación del ojiverde, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a su mente... 

Caminaban por el pasillo, él tenía la mente en blanco, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir el contacto que hacían sus labios al rozarse con los de Morinaga y su torpe caminar ya que estaba de espaldas. La lengua del peliazul se movía ávidamente dentro de su boca y tocaba sus puntos más sensibles, pareciera que su kohai conociera perfectamente ese y otros lugares de su cuerpo. 

Morinaga recargó la espalda de senpai en la puerta, mientras continuaba besándolo liberó una de sus manos para poder abrirse paso a la habitación, deslizó la manija y empujó lentamente la puerta para evitar que tanto él como su amado cayeran. Al parecer la etapa difícil, aquella en la que el ojimiel se resistía, había pasado ya, no tenía que preocuparse más por eso, pues sabía que una vez que senpai dejaba de hacerlo, no protestaría más, amenos no hasta que comenzara a deshacerse de su ropa. 

Las rodillas del peliplata chocaron con la orilla de la cama haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama llevándose al ojiverde consigo, al parecer, en este punto, no había vuelta atrás; pronto sintió como dos manos, que no eran las suyas, pero que tampoco eran extrañas para él, desabotonaban su camisa cuidadosamente, esas mismas manos comenzaron a pasearse por su abdomen haciendo que una ola de intenso calor subiera hasta su cabeza y se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos, que había tenido cerrados todo el tiempo, y pudo observar la expresión en el rostro del peliazul, era una expresión que aún con la escasa luz que había podía apreciar, pero que, sin embargo, no podía describir, aunque sabía que probablemente esa era la cara usual de Morinaga en momentos como este, era la primera vez que se detenía a verla con atención, ¿Qué significado tenía aquel rostro?, probablemente, muy en el fondo de sus ser lo sabía, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo, pensamientos como esos corrían por su mente mientras lo miraba fijamente, por un momento había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba... 

Estaba concentrado admirando el pálido y delicado cuerpo de su amado cuando se percató de que este lo miraba fijamente, aquel al verse descubierto trató de justificarse, pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, Morinaga sonrió dulcemente: 

-Te amo senpai... Por favor, nunca lo olvides, eres lo más preciado que tengo en la vida y tenerte a mi lado me hace muy feliz...- 

-...- No hubo respuesta. 

Aun no entendía como aquel despistado asistente suyo se había enamorado de alguien como él... Lo abrazaba tan dulcemente, había ocasiones en las que no sabía que hacer ante caricias o palabras como aquellas... 

Sus labios se unieron de nueva cuenta, esta vez eran besos llenos de pasión y deseo, de amor y anhelo, siempre dulces... Comenzó a sentir caricias sobre sus tetillas, esto lo hizo soltar un ligero gemido de placer, los labios del peliazul bajaron por su cuello dejando un camino de saliva hasta una de sus tetillas, comenzó lamiendo lentamente la zona hasta que esta se puso dura, entonces la mordió suavemente repetidas veces a la vez que estimulaba la otra con una de sus manos, disfrutando de los hermoso sonidos que salían de la boca de su amado cada vez que lo hacía. 

Sintió una ligera elevación en la entrepierna de senpai, el también comenzaba a excitarse, entonces sin dejar de lado lo que hacía, abrió las piernas del peliplata con lentitud y colocó las suyas entre las de él, comenzó a rozar los miembros erectos de ambos en un lento vaivén, los tenues gemidos de ambos se escucharon por toda la habitación, era una sensación increíblemente placentera. Los ojos de senpai se habían mantenido cerrados después de haber sido descubierto mirando a Morinaga, él, por otro lado, los había mantenido abiertos hasta antes de este momento, las sensaciones se hacían más claras así. 

Volvió a besarlo intensamente; al sentir venir el orgasmo de ambos de detuvo, era hora de deshacerse de la ropa restante de senpai y de la suya propia, primero se quitó la camisa, luego comenzó desabotonando el pantalón del ojimiel: 

-E...espera un momento- dijo con nerviosismo al ver lo que ocurría mientras sujetaba su pantalón por un extremo. 

-Tranquilo senpai... Está bien...- fue la respuesta del ojiverde acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa y un cálido beso ante el cual su agarre perdió fuerza. La mano de Morinaga se posó sobre la suya sujetándola firmemente. 

Pronto su cuerpo desnudo quedó totalmente expuesto a la mirada lasciva del menor, sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo intenso, no podía mirar, era vergonzoso... Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, sentir y nada más...

El peliazul abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de su cama y sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante, comenzó a esparcirlo sobre su mano, introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de senpai, aquel, al sentir la intromisión, tensó todo su cuerpo involuntariamente…

_continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada... lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido como quisiera... u.u sin más, el nuevo cap :3 ...

Una vez más estaba allí... Esa extraña sensación que ahora le resultaba incómodamente familiar. Era vergonzoso y doloroso... vergonzoso más que nada...

El peilazul comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente formando círculos, introdujo un segundo dedo cuando lo consideró prudente, finalmente uno más...

-NGHHH... -no podía evitarlo aunque quisiese, todo lo que su cuerpo experimentaba era externado de manera involuntaria por su garganta...

Morinaga estaba más que feliz, se sentía en lo más alto del cielo, el placer que sentía al acariciar el cuerpo de senpai le hacía entrar un estado de ensoñación que le provocaba un ligero mareo... cerró los ojos.

¿Qué ocurrió?...

-Morina...?-al tiempo que abrió los ojos el peliplata sintió que algo, o más bien alguien se le venía encima... Sí, Morinaga se había desmayado por el cansancio que, según sus palabras, no era nada...

Senpai se levantó algo preocupado, se vistió como pudo y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, cuando se percató de que no resultaba comenzó a alterarse, no sabía que hacer, algunas veces había cuidado de sus hermanos cuando estaban enfermos, pero de eso ya hacia años, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue llamar a un médico, a una ambulancia o llevarlo al hospital, después de todo podía ser algo importante... se disponía a salir rápidamente de la habitación para ir por el teléfono cuando comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sonido, era la respiración acompasada del peliazul... Sí, ahora estaba dormido...

Tatsumi no pudo sentirse más furioso y avergonzado en toda su vida, aquel tipo lo había toqueteado por todos lados sin su permiso, luego lo había hecho preocuparse por él y, para rematar esa persona se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en ese momento!

Bien, era más de lo que su mente podía soportar en una noche, salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina por una cerveza, como había terminado en una situación tan ridícula y humillante? , permaneció un rato sentado en el sillón de la sala, por su mente pasaban muchas y ninguna cosa a la vez, el alcohol lo había relajado un poco, el tabaco tenía el mismo efecto, pero el último cigarrillo lo había fumado poco antes de cenar...

Decidió regresar a la habitación, pues no podía dejar al peliazul solo, no de momento, reconocía que el hecho de que el menor se encontrara en ese estado, y que cayera rendido, era su culpa, al menos en parte, la otra era de él por ser tan obstinado y negarse a dejarlo trabajar solo en el laboratorio, al menos durante unos días, sabía que el proyecto en el que trabajaban era muy importante, pero la salud siempre esta primero... En fin, cuando llego al cuarto Morinaga se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado, decidió dormir a su lado, por lo menos hasta la hora en la que los dos se tenían que levantar.

Sí, eso fue todo lo que aconteció la noche anterior...

Se quitó la ropa interior, que era lo único que llevaba puesto y se metió a la ducha. El agua tibia hizo que su mente se despejara y con respecto a lo ocurrido... ni muerto iba a soltar una sola palabra...

Pronto terminó de alistarse y se dirigió a la cocina, en ella pudo ver a Morinaga sirviendo ya el desayuno, preparando aún el café, sin decir una palabra se sentó a la mesa, todavía estaba algo molesto.

-Buenos días senpai- era el saludo de siempre, entonces pensó que era probable que no recordara nada, mejor así...

-Buenos días- fue su respuesta, mientras tomaba la taza de café que el ojiverde le ofrecía.

Fue una mañana bastante normal para ambos, llegaron a la universidad y trabajaron durante largas horas, el tiempo corría y necesitaban terminar con ello cuanto antes. A medio día tomaron un pequeño descanso para poder almorzar, salieron únicamente durante quince minutos e inmediatamente regresaron a trabajar, tenían tres semanas hasta la convención, los resultados de la última prueba que habían realizado eran muy favorables, pero eso no significaba que debían relajarse en ese momento, tendrían mucho tiempo para ello después del evento.

El día terminó sin mayores acontecimientos así que regresaron a casa, cenaron tranquilamente y cada uno se fue a dormir...

En su habitación, Morinaga había pasado todo el día tratando de recordar al menos vagamente lo que había pasado, en verdad sentía la necesidad de saber, pero no quería preguntar... aun le sorprendía, francamente, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que jamás de los jamases olvidaría algo, sobre todo si se trataba de un momento con senpai, pensando esto se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por otro lado, el ojimiel se encontraba recostado en su cama, nuevamente tenía la mente en blanco, que podía sea aquello que su subconsciente trataba de hacer manteniendolo en ese estado desde la noche anterior, de momento era algo que poco le interesaba saber.

Ambos dormían, cada uno en su habitación, ambos habían decidido pasar por alto aquel asunto, en el cual no volvieron a pensar por algún tiempo.

Los días pasaron, seguían trabajando, Morinaga se dejó ver en el bar en contadas ocasiones, senpai seguía inmerso en su trabajo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la convención se encontraba a la vuelta de esquina y ambos más ocupados que nunca, de verdad esperaban poder tomar un respiro en cuanto aquellos tres días que duraba el evento terminaran, lo que no imaginaban, era que en aquel momento su vida llevaría un rumbo un poco más agitado...

Continuará...

Sí, me gustan los tres puntos...

Ok no, lo siento xD


	5. Chapter 5

Dos días, tenían dos días para ajustar los últimos detalles, aunque sus cuerpos estaban mas o menos descansados y en condiciones regulares, sus mentes estaban bastante agotadas.

Caminaban de deprisa de un lado para otro, lo mismo había sucedido antes de salir de casa, buscando los compuestos químicos que necesitaban, los recipientes y los apuntes, el reporte escrito del experimento estaba listo y ya tenían varias copias hechas, cada una en una carpeta, todas ellas dentro de una no tan pequeña caja sobre la mesa. El compuesto realizado se encontraba en refrigeración dentro del mismo laboratorio, aun se preguntaban por qué demonios el comité había de la universidad había decidido que el gimnasio que se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado de donde se encontraba el departamento de agricultura y todos sus laboratorios, ahora tenían que ser ellos los que transportaran todo aquello que utilizarían durante esos dos últimos días en lugar de poder descansar y relajarse.

Senpai se encontraba de mal humor, estaba demasiado irritable, tanto que nadie, salvo Morinaga se atrevía a acercársele, de verdad que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder los estribos en cualquier momento, por otro lado, el peliazul estaba nervioso más que cualquier otra cosa, su senpai tenía cierto tipo de experiencia con estos eventos, sabía que había participado años atrás, pues él había asistido varias veces pero solo como espectador, se sentía feliz porque sería una nueva experiencia para él y además el ojimiel estaría a su lado, pero no por esos se sentía menos nervioso.

Hey! Morinaga, pon más atención a lo que haces, casi tiras esos tubos de ensayo de la mesa, demonios! Parece que tengo que hacerlo todo yo!- Si, así de irritable estaba…

-Tra…tranquilo senpai, ya había visto los tubos, por eso puse la caja con cuidado- decía el peliazul de manera calmada.

Mientras tanto se podía ver a un profesor corriendo por los pasillos, se trataba del mismo que le había entregado la hoja aquella vez, al parecer los docentes también la habían tenido complicada de un tiempo para acá, el profesor se detuvo en seco, al ver a ambos ahí, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Tatsumi-kun, Morinaga-kun, que bueno que los encuentro- decía un poco agitado- necesito que vengan conmigo un momento, por favor síganme-

Los dos, un poco desconcertados, lo siguieron hasta su oficina.

-Sé que están muy ocupados, pero quisiera pedirles un favor, podrían ustedes dos encargarse de recoger a algunos jueces que vendrán del extranjero para la convención, de verdad pienso que es mucho pedir pero yo me encargare de que alguien más transporte todo su material al gimnasio hoy mismo, de verdad en que pensaba el comité?... bueno, eso no importa, podrían hacer eso por mí, se los agradecería mucho- senpai tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, en vista de que nadie más lo puede hacer… está bien, solo díganos a donde y cuando tenemos que ir y a donde debemos llevarlos- la verdad le parecía una molestia, pero si se libraba de seguir cargando cosas, aunque fueran suyas, supuso que estaba bien…

Morinaga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su senpai no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

-Muy bien Tatsumi-kun, me alegra oír eso, pues bien, llegan hoy al aeropuerto de la ciudad, alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, ellos buscaran a alguien con bata y una identificación de la universidad en la salida de pasajeros, así que aún hay algo de tiempo, yo iba a ir personalmente por ellos pero se me ha presentado un pequeño inconveniente, bueno, es todo, pueden retirarse si así lo desean, de verdad gracias, ah… casi lo olvido, podrían llevarlos a este lugar?- y le entrego un papel al peliplata con una dirección escrita en él.

-Bien, entonces con su permiso sensei- ambos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la oficina.

-Senpai?- el ojiverde tenía curiosidad, quería saber por qué había aceptado así como así, bueno era la petición de un profesor, no es como que pudiera negarse, pero senpai se veía un poco más relajado y se preguntaba cuál era la razón.

-Qué?- fue su corta respuesta.

-Ah… por qué aceptaste?, es inusual en ti-

-Bueno, me molesta un poco tener que hacerlo, pero ya no tendremos que cargar más cosas hasta el gimnasio el día de hoy y tampoco mañana, así que creo que ir al aeropuerto en lugar de eso es preferible, de cualquier modo mañana por la mañana habrá que venir para asegurarnos de que no faltó nada-

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, por cierto a donde se supone que debemos llevar a los jueces?-

-Al hotel Akahana- dijo senpai mirando nuevamente aquel pequeño papel.

-Bien entonces deberíamos ir al departamento para prepararnos e ir al aeropuerto después-

-mmm… son las 2 así que tenemos 3 horas antes de su llegada, bien creo que será lo mejor, tengo algo de hambre-

-Preparare algo para comer en cuanto lleguemos senpai- dijo un Morinaga sonriente.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento el peliazul se dirigió a la cocina mientras el peliplata iba a tomar un baño… si, había tomado uno por la mañana pero haber cargado cosas toda la mañana lo había hecho sudar y se sentía algo pegajoso.

Cuando termino su baño se acercó a la cocina, la comida olía muy bien, como de costumbre así que se sentó para comenzar a comer, Morinaga se sentó a su lado, de verdad le gustaba comer con senpai, más que nada le gustaba poder sentarse a su lado, sobre todo después de que este tomara un baño, el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía era exquisito.

Comieron tranquilamente, lavó los platos y decidió tomar una ducha también, cuando terminó busco a senpai en la sala y lo encontró dormitando en el sofá…


	6. Chapter 6

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, el peliazul se acercó al sillón, poso sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y contemplo a senpai por un rato, le daba un poco de pena despertarlo, además se veía muy lindo mientras dormía, pero debían salir del apartamento ya o se les haría tarde, y si eso pasaba senpai se molestaría, odiaba ser impuntual.

-Senpai despierta- lo movió un poco del hombro, sin embargo senpai no se despertó, a penas y emitió sonido.

-Nnhh- frunció un poco el entrecejo y se removió, Morinaga trató una segunda vez…

-Senpai, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto-

Se sentó de golpe en el sofá, se levantó, miro a Morinaga y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-Vamos- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

El ojiverde le siguió de cerca, últimamente sentía que senpai estaba actuando de manera extraña, no sabía que era exactamente, o por que se sentía así, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, bueno, pensaría en ello más tarde, con algo de suerte podría descubrir si realmente pasaba algo o era su imaginación…

Llegaron rápidamente al aeropuerto y se quedaron justo donde el profesor de la universidad les había indicado, habían llegado alrededor de quince minutos antes, pues nunca se sabe si un vuelo llegara retrasado o antes de la hora establecida, todo dependía del clima, que por cierto estaba bastante bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, les habían dado la hora de llegada, sin embargo no sabían en que numero de vuelo llegarían, de hecho probablemente llegaran en vuelos diferentes y… cantas personas serian, tres?, cinco?, ya lo sabrían en un rato.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, a las cinco en punto vieron a la primera persona llegar, era una mujer de unos treinta o treinta y dos años, de cabello rojizo largo, sin embargo lo llevaba atado, con un flequillo largo hacia la derecha, usaba un traje negro, elegante, pero no exageradamente, daba un aire casual, sus gafas le daban un aspecto bastante intelectual, con ella venía un niño pequeño, de alrededor de 6 años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, iguales a los de ella, así que probablemente se trataba de su hijo, de hecho lo confirmaron al ver llegar a un hombre de cabello castaño correr hacia ellos, cargando algunas maletas, juntos formaban un lindo cuadro, el niño llevaba pantalones cortos color café con tirantes y una camisa blanca de manga corta, llevaba una pequeña boina del mismo color del pantalón, zapatos de vestir y calcetines blancos un poco arriba del tobillo, el padre llevaba puesta una camisa rayada en tonos azules y un pantalón negro formal. Más tarde vieron aparecer a un hombre rubio bastante alto de ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Morinaga, parecía de buen humor, pues traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, vestía un pantalón negro formal y una camisa azul cielo sin corbata y con el primer botón abierto, despedía un aura bastante relajada, y finalmente llegó un hombre más, bastante serio a primera vista, pero observándolo más atentamente, había amabilidad en su rostro, sobretodo en sus ojos café claro, que perecían decir "hola!" en cualquier idioma existido en el mundo, su cabello negro un poco largo y ligeramente alborotado lo hacían bastante atractivo, era el único que traía una bata de laboratorio consigo, pero no la traía puesta, la llevaba en brazo derecho… por qué?.

Una vez estuvieron todos presentes senpai tomó la palabra y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se presentó y a Morinaga.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi, y este es mi compañero Morinaga Tetsuhiro, somos los encargados de llevarlos a su hotel, es un placer y esperamos que tengan una agradable estadía aquí en Japón- terminó diciendo.

-Mamá, quienes son ellos?- preguntó el pequeño en un idioma extranjero, francés, se había percatado Morinaga, pues él hablaba poco de esa lengua, había estudiado el lenguaje durante dos años como requisito para la universidad, el idioma que cada era libre elección del estudiante, y él había elegido este, tendría algo que ver eso que se decía, que era la lengua del amor?, bien pues había entendido bien lo que el niño había preguntado a su madre mientras los señalaba a ambos, senpai desvió un poco la mirada y el peliazul le regaló una sonrisa al niño, que amablemente se la devolvió.- Él me agrada mamá, puedo jugar con el mas tarde, me dejas mamá-

Su madre soltó una pequeña risita, se inclinó para decirle algo al pequeño al oído y este se quedó un poco inconforme con la respuesta a juzgar por los gestos que se formaban en sus aun tiernas facciones, arrugó la nariz y se hicieron presentes unas pequeñas pecas, a penas visibles que le daban un aspecto poco travieso, se puso de pie y comenzó a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Susanne Du Faure, soy catedrático de la universidad de la Sorbona de París en el departamento de Química, este es mi esposo Patrick Du Faure, catedrático en el departamento de Matemáticas de la misma y el pequeño que ven aquí es nuestro hijo Nolan Du Faure, es un placer conocerlos – los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar el hombre rubio- mi nombre es Alger Dietrich, de la universidad de Múnich en Alemania, soy catedrático en el departamento de Biología es un placer- e hizo una leve reverencia también.

Finalmente llegó el turno del pelinegro- Yo me llamo Nicholas Aldrich, catedrático de la universidad de Cambridge en el departamento de Agrofísica es un placer- e hizo une reverencia.

Habiendo hecho las presentaciones se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto, menos mal que habían llevado la camioneta de la familia de senpai, porque en ella cabían justamente siete personas, la familia Du Faure tomó los asientos del fondo, que eran tres, ambos padres a cada lado del niño, en los asientos del centro iban los señores Dietrich del lado derecho y Aldrich del lado izquierdo, finalmente Morinaga en el asiento del copiloto y senpai iba conduciendo, los recién llegados miraban por las ventanas, el paisaje urbano y a la vez rural era espectacular, digno de admiración, salía a relucir el aspecto moderno y tradicional tan característico de Japón, cada uno iba en su propio mundo, incluso el niño permanecía quieto en su lugar, a excepción de su cabecita que giraba hacia derecha e izquierda, pareciese que quería mirar cuanto más pudiese, Morinaga se percató de eso y le dio ternura, el pequeño Nolan le agradaba a pesar de haberlo conocido hace nada, al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, pues en pequeño, al sentir una mirada sobre su persona volteo a ver al ojiverde y le regaló una sonrisa más, de verdad le agradaban los niños, es por eso que se había emocionado mucho cuando conoció a la hermanita de senpai y se llevaba muy bien con ella, esto pasaba por la mente de Morinaga mientras un peliplata lo miraba de reojo con un semblante serio y lanzó una mirada al niño por el retrovisor, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente también….


	7. Chapter 7

El ambiente dentro de la camioneta había cambiado después de 15 minutos de viaje, todos, exceptuando a senpai , que iba conduciendo y no debía distraerse, hacían comentarios sobre lo lindo de Japón y alguna que otra cosa trivial, Morinaga se les había unido a la conversación, un poco cohibido al principio, pero su carácter amable y sociable por naturaleza se hizo notar pronto, los visitantes hacían una que otra pregunta y este les respondía lo mejor que podía, tratando de explicarles de la manera más simple posible, había transcurrido ya alrededor de media hora.

-Morinaga-san sabe mucho de Japón- comento el pequeño maravillado, como cualquier niño curioso lo habría estado, ante los relatos del peliazul.

-Es normal que así sea Nolan, después de todo él vive aquí y es su cultura de la que nos está hablando- respondió su padre al comentario que había hecho.

-Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Patrick, el profesor alemán

-De hecho, ya llegamos-respondió senpai por primera vez mientras abría la puerta para bajar del vehículo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, nada más bajar, se encontraron con un hermoso edificio de color crema, casi blanco que por efecto de las luces adquiría diversas tonalidades de amarillo, se dirigieron a la recepción, cada uno dio su nombre y su número de reservación, hecho esto y una vez que todos tuvieron su llave se despidieron.

El camino de regreso al apartamento fue silencioso… y rápido, después de todo, este se encontraba entre el aeropuerto y el hotel, como a 25 minutos de cada uno, la universidad se encontraba a diez calles más o menos. Ya eran cerca de las seis y media de la tarde, ambos estaban un poco cansados, nada más llegar, el ojimiel tomó su celular y mando un mail al profesor informándole que ya habían dejado a los profesores extranjeros en su hotel y que ellos llegarían por su cuenta a la universidad para el evento, se sentó en el sofá, cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo izquierdo, por supuesto se había quitado las gafas antes, mientras tanto el ojiverde, que había tomado dirección a la cocina regresaba ahora con dos vasos de agua y un bowl con fruta picada que tenía en la nevera, todo sobre una bandeja pequeña, que colocó sobre la pequeña mesa que se estaba frente al sofá, posteriormente se sentó al lado de senpai, tomó ambos vasos y le ofreció uno.

-Senpai… - el mencionado se incorporó y miró a Morinaga a la cara, sin los lentes veía algo borroso, pero no se sentía con ganas de volvérselos a poner, desvió la mirada a la mano ligeramente extendida que le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

-Ah… gracias- tomó el vaso de la mano del peliazul, generando un ligero contacto con los dedos de este, ante el cual ambos sintieron una ligera corriente eléctrica, ambos se tensaron un poco, el peliplata se repuso en seguida, apareció en su rostro un ligero sonrojo, a penas visible, Morinaga tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tiempo suficiente para que el peliplata desviara la mirada hasta la pequeña mesa donde vio el tazón con frutas, tomó un trozo de manzana y comenzó a comer, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, últimamente no habían ocurrido ese "tipo" de incidentes, claro, no habían tenido tiempo para ello, por supuesto el ojiverde comprendía la situación perfectamente y se había estado controlando todo ese tiempo, de hecho no era acaso el mismo hombre que había esperado años para acercarse a senpai, y después de ello meses para poder tener intimidad con él, unas cuantas semanas no eran la gran cosa, aun así no podía negar que deseaba por lo menos poder dormir con él y despertar a su lado como la última vez.

Por su lado, el peliplata estaba un poco extrañado por ese repentino "distanciamiento", si es que así se le podía llamar, la actitud de Morinaga había sido bastante más seria de lo normal, a decir verdad se había acostumbrado tanto a su continuo atosigamiento y ahora que no lo tenía tan de cerca se sentía diferente, pero diferente no siempre significaba bien, se sentía... solo?, no, no podía ser algo como eso, entonces... abandonado?, no, eso era peor que lo anterior.

A la mañana siguiente se alistaron como siempre para ir a la universidad, senpai había dicho que iría solo, únicamente para checar que todo estuviera listo, pero Morinaga había insistido en acompañarlo tanto que no le había quedado más que ceder, durante el trayecto hablaron sobre algunas cosas, algunas más importantes que otras. En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron al gimnasio y pasaron alrededor de dos horas revisando todo su material y poniéndolo en orden, porque una cosa era que les ayudaran a transportar el material y otra muy distinta que lo dejaran en orden y listo para el evento que tomaría lugar al día siguiente, se podía ver a más alumnos yendo de un lado para otro, todos estaban terminando de organizar sus cosas, tal como ellos lo estaban haciendo, algunos pocos ya habían terminado y se encontraban conversando y riendo.

Terminaron alrededor de las dos de la tarde, el estado de animo de ambos era relativamente tranquilo, era como en esas ocasiones en las que las emociones de los demás influyen en todo aquel que se encuentra alrededor, el ambiente estaba bastante relajado ya, y si alguno de los ahí presentes estaba nervioso o asustado, lo disimulaba bastante bien, se encontraron con el profesor que los saludo y les agradeció una vez más, después de esto salieron del gimnasio y de la universidad para dirigirse a casa.

Al pasar junto al parque Morinaga detuvo su andar repentinamente, senpai se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás en cuanto notó que ya no estaba a su lado...

-Podemos caminar a través del parque-dijo sonriendo, al peliplata le pareció raro que no le llamara senpai, pero no le tomo mayor importancia, en cambio, aquella petición le extraño un poco más.

-Por... por qué?- aún estaba procesando lo que ocurría, pero tan pronto entendió más o menos la situación camino hacia él y respondió con un si casi en un susurro. El parque estaba completamente desierto, algo comprensible ya que era la hora de la comida, además estaba nublado y la lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento, los dos caminaban al mismo ritmo uno al lado del otro, en un movimiento disimulado el peliazul trato de tomar la mano del ojimiel, sin embargo, este, nuevamente sintió aquella corriente eléctrica nada más hicieron contacto, trato de alejar su mano, pero el peliazul se acercó inmediatamente a su oído...

-Solo hasta la salida, senpai- el contacto del aliento cálido de Morinaga con su oído lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente, giro el rostro hacia el otro lado y no dijo nada, mas no se deshizo del agarre, después de todo, había añorado un poco, solo un poco, la cercanía que esa mano le prodigaba...


End file.
